Republic of Arizona
History Founding: 2100 The FRAZ was founded in late October 2100 by a group of former vault dwellers who had left New Berlin after attempts to make others see reason failed. They thus left, moving into the ruined suburb of Mesa, leaving the rest of Vault 64 to form the North American Reich. They elected former soldier Jeremy Madsen as their president, and formed a five member congress. Growth: 2100 - 2250http://falloutfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Republic_of_Arizona?action=edit&section=3 The RAZ grew slowly over its first century of existence, always hampered by the aggression of the Nazis. For the first few years relations were only strained due to Overseer Wilkins feeling that they would return if his new government showed benevolence. They even went as far as to supply water and power until the FRAZ had their own purifiers and generators running. After the original Overseer died, his son was far more aggressive to the Republic, and relations deteriorated. By 2160, skirmishes between Nazi and RAZ troops were commonplace, although major attacks by the Nazis were rare. Despite this, many of the Wasteland's residents flocked to the RAZ for a sense of security without overbearing Nazis. Ghouls, and later Super Mutants, found refuge in the RAZ in a region were they were heavily persecuted by the Nazis. By 2245 the RAZ Federal Congress had thirty members and specialized ghoul and mutant relations branches. The Legion: 2250http://falloutfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Republic_of_Arizona?action=edit&section=4 When Caesar's forces entered the Valley contact with the RAZ was limited, with the legionnaires mainly running into the Nazi forces sent to intercept them. Then President Thomas Carlyle sent a message to New Berlin offering to assist the Whermacht in defense of the area, but was denied. An emergency session of the Federal Congress convened and debated the best course of action until in came through that the Nazis were in full retreat toward Phoenix. With this news, the Congress passed Federal Order 92, which began the swift evacuation of the RAZ from Mesa into the Superstition Mountains. The bulk of their population, including their Army, withdrew through Nazi territory south of New Berlin as the Whermacht fought to the north. The last groups of people, mostly consisting of caravans loaded with various types of equipment, were caught by the legion and were butchered when their escorts opened fire. After this fiasco there was a major backlash against President Carlyle and the Congress, resulting in Congressman John Konnelly taking the presidency and a major reformation of the Congress. The Republic built its new capitol, hoping that the treacherous mountains would keep Caesar at bay. Post Legion When the Nazis launched a counter offensive against the Legion the RAZ watched with anticipation. If the Nazis won, it could mean that they could also return to the Valley and vie for control. If the Legion won, the Nazis would most likely be completely defeated and the legion would advance into the mountains and attack the RAZ eventually. When the Nazis were mostly victorious, the RAZ made plans to move back into the valley, but were almost discovered when an SS division moved into the mountains to secure the Roosevelt Dam and the resources that it offered. President Konnelly then announced that the RAZ would be attempting to remain off the Nazis radar, as the Office of Military Intelligence had discovered the Reich thought they had been destroyed in the initial Legion attack. The RAZ is from that moment on guard and waiting for the right moment to reveal itself to the wasteland at large again. Political Structure The Federal Republic of Arizona is, as its name suggests, a federal republic. Its chief executive office is the President of the Arizona Republic, addressed as "Mr. President" or "Sir". The President is served by a five member cabinet that includes the Secretaries of Defense, Agriculture, Public Safety, Foreign Relations, and Mutant Affairs. These offices can be held by any human, ghoul, or super mutant, although the Secretary of Mutant Affairs is usually either a ghoul or first generation mutant. The primary governing body is the single-house Federal Congress. This congress has thirty members with two each from the Rebublic's fifteen districts. After the evacuation of Mesa, the districts structure was mangled, and new districts were formed, but die to population drop, only consisted of ten districts with three delegates. The final body is the Federal Courts, which consist of three judges that handle all legal disputes due to the small size of the Republic. Political parties do not exist, and candidates run for office on personal records and politics. Military Equipment The RAZ is not as wealthy or as advanced as the more aggressive Reich. They are mostly based on pre war weapons and equipment. Their uniforms are very similar to those worn by the NCR army, this mainly due to the fact that they had been receiving supplies from the NCR before the legion crisis. They use a variety of weapons, but mainly use the R91 rifle due its low operating costs. The Republic also has a small stockpile of NCR issue service rifles that came with the uniforms. Category:Organization